How Katniss fell in love with Peeta
by Mercony
Summary: This is my own version of when Katniss realized she loved Peeta. After she does, she thinks everything will be okay with her true love by her side. When actually, problems only started.
1. The conversation

**This is my own version of when Katniss realized she loved Peeta. If someone has any comment of the grammar, I'd be glad to receive. I would love to improve some points of my English.**

When I wake up and try to open my eyes I hear some sound coming from outside my window.  
Fast I close my eyes again because I remembered I left my window open and I want to listen to conversation that is for some kind of reason next to my house.

''You should just let her think and not overwhelm her with it,'' says a familiar voice. I'm just too tired to think of who it could be.  
''But I don't think I can hold it very much longer, I mean, it's almost been 4 months. I feel like exploding,'' wait a second, I've heard that voice a thousand times, not just in District 12 or many other places but also in my dreams sometimes. It's Peeta.

I try to slightly open my eyes, so I can look out of the window from underneath my lashes, I see Haymitch' messy hair. When I try to get up a little bit I try to make no sounds, but I fail and my blanket and mattress make a slight sound.  
Peeta and Haymitch turn their heads to look inside the house. I see that Haymitch isn't that drunk that he always is, so it must be important. And Peeta, looks like he always looks like. His blond hair that has small waves in it and his incredibly blue eyes. Something is different about him, but I can't put my finger on it.  
I pretend I am asleep again and they eventually turn their head away again, as they continue what they were talking about, but in whisper tone.  
I have to listen very carefully, and with this sort of situation I am so glad my ear is fixed again. It was horror when I only could hear with my right ear.

''Fine, just go talk to her when she wakes up, but no funny business,'' Haymitch says when I hear Peeta sigh.  
What is going on?  
''Yeah yeah Haymitch, have a little faith in me. Peeta say in a sarcastic tone. I couldn't blame him, Haymitch sometimes has this habit to underestimate us, like we do everything wrong if he doesn't tell us what to do.

I hear them leave and as soon as I hear them walk around the corner I jump out of bed, slip into my hunt clothes and my boots. I quickly brush my hair and make a braid. I walk towards the door while picking up my hunting bag and make my way to the fence.  
On my way I take a quick look in the bakery while passing by.  
Wow, all those cakes and bread looks so good. I can't imagine how Peeta makes those decorations, must be really hard.  
I can't help but think of the last time I stood here with Prim, which didn't happen since me and Peeta won the Games, since we were rich and we could have all the food we want.

''It's been a while since you came here.''

I turn around quickly, with a gasp.  
It is Peeta, who said that, standing before me now with a grin.

''You scared me Peeta,'' I say still breathless of the scare.

''Oh well, sorry, I just couldn't help myself. Uh, Katniss, I need to talk to you abo..''

''Um, I was just on my way to hunt, it's Sunday, the only day to hunt with Gale, remember. I'll talk to you tonight okay? I'll come by,'' I interrupt him. I was a little stressed out because of the importance what made Haymitch sober up.

''Fine, see you then,'' He smiled, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I could feel I blushed a little so I ran fast to the fence.


	2. Unexpected actions

**There we go. Chapter 2. Enjoy. I made it very quick, I was really excited.**

Once I get to the tree where my bow and arrows are hidden, I quickly take them and sneak through the woods. I try to stay quiet because I don't want to scare any animals away.  
That's when I hear a footsteps behind me.  
''Hey Gale,'' I say. It's obvious it's him, since this is our hunt place.  
When I turn around I see Gale giving me a smile. ''Hi Catnip.''

We start hunting and we catch 5 squirrels. I put it in my bag and give it to him. But after I tell him it is getting a bit late and I still have to go to Peeta, he kisses me again.  
I push him away, why did he do that? He knows I don't feel that way about him. I just can't hurt him anymore.  
''Gale,'' I sigh ''You can't do that, you know I hate hurting you. I just don't see you that way, I love you, but as my best friend. Please, please try to understand that.''  
''I just keep wondering, is it about Peeta? Since you give no clear answer about it to me or him, and you just can't keep us so frustrated,'' He says angry.  
''Why are you being so mad about this? I told you I don't feel that way for you, but you apparently keep kissing me,'' Now I am getting angry to, I don't want that, since it's the only day we get to really spend together.  
''Never mind, didn't you have to go to Peeta?'' He says irritated and walks away.  
I sigh and lay my bow and arrows back in the tree and make my way to Peeta.

Just like almost all the time, the door is open and I just walk in his house. ''Peeta, it's Katniss, are you home?'' I yell.  
Peeta is in the kitchen baking, wow, what a surprise. He turns around. ''Hey,'' He smiles at me. His hair is all messy and his white shirt is covered with flour.  
There is it again, I see something different about him, and I get some strange feeling in my stomach. I must be hungry.  
''So.. what did you want to tell me?'' I ask.  
His smile gets wider while he blushes a little. ''Yeah.. well, you see, I've been talking to Haymitch, who is getting sick of me talking about..'' he hesitates ''You.'' Oh boy. ''So I have been thinking, I just can't stand it anymore that you just can't make up your mind about me or Gale. That's when I came up with this idea,'' He says a little uncomfortable.  
''Peeta, don't think that, I have told both of you many times Gale is my best friend, he always has been, I can't see him any other way. But I still try to figure out my feelings for you. It's been so normal to just think about pretending, that I have to think really hard if it can be real. I just need some more time,'' I whisper.  
His smile stays big and his eyes light up ''Really? Well, uh, if it's like that, I guess I'll just let you think then, but just to help you a little..'' and he kisses me.  
His lips are soft against mine and I soon give in. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands lay on my waist. The feeling in my stomach becomes stronger and I feel a strange hunger. I hold him tightly because I don't want him to let go. He is so warm.  
After a minute or 2 we break apart. With our foreheads still against each other. I look him in the eyes and without noticing I smile.  
''I guess you have a lot to think about now, don't you?'' He says looking satisfied about how fast I gave in. He gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
I blush and nod, speechless and surprised about how I lost myself while kissing him.  
With the same feeling I slowly make my way home, going to bed and dreaming about Peeta, the boy with the bread, the boy I took care of in the arena, the boy with the very blond hair with incredibly blue eyes, but most of all, the boy who makes me feel special.

**Thanks for reading, I hope I get my next chapter done soon. Bye. :D And yes, I know Katniss sighs a lot in my story, but I just try to imagine what it could be like if 2 of the most important guys in your life (except for her dad) keep confusing you and try to make you feel something you are only capable of feeling it youself. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Horrible dream

**I wanted to update earlier, but you know, school got in the way. Grr. Anyways, enjoy it anyway.**

I am walking through the woods, but suddenly I get pushed back. Electric field. Wait, this aren't the woods. It's the arena.  
I quickly turn around and run away, looking for water, because I won't survive without. I realize I don't have my bow, so I can't hunt. I have no food, and no water.  
Suddenly I hear something behind me, when I turn around I see someone in the shadows, coming forward slowly. I see that it's a boy. I see his nose, some hair locks, their blond. But then I realize.  
It's Peeta.  
Coming at me with a sword. With an angry face.  
''PEETA! PEETA! IT'S ME, KATNISS!'' I yell scared. He just keeps walking towards me, his sword is now ready to slay me to pieces.  
''PEETA! AAAH!'' I scream, just before the sword hits me.  
I abruptly wake up. Sweating and heavily breathing.

I see the door of my room opening, and my mom runs to me.  
''Katniss! I heard you scream, are you okay?'' She sounds worried. I don't really recognize her like this.  
''I had a nightmare mom. Sorry. I'm fine,'' I try to say it with a little smile, but it doesn't work. And my mom notices.  
''Katniss, you were screaming for hours now, I couldn't wake you, I panicked, so..'' She couldn't finish her sentence, because Peeta walked in.  
Once I see him I start screaming again, thinking back to the dream. I run into the bathroom, where I start hyperventilating.

I am sitting on the ground against the door, making sure it doesn't open, even though I locked the door. My mom is trying to get it open, but I am too busy crying and still hyperventilating. My mom starts knocking on my door, and saying my name softly.  
''What's going on?'' That's Prim.  
''Katniss had a nightmare, a really bad one, so she is just trying to calm down, okay Prim? Go back to bed. I'll come to you in a couple minutes,'' and with that I hear Prim leave.  
Slowly time passes, first I hear mom leaving, then I hear someone else walk. That must be Peeta, who tried to kill me in my dream.  
Just in case I stay a little bit longer in the bathroom, to make sure everyone left my room. I quickly wash my face to wipe the sweat away, and then I leave the bathroom.

But I see Peeta sitting on my bed, his head low, like he is thinking, be as soon as he hears me close the door he looks up absolutely worried but also relieved. Before I run back into the bathroom, unable to get the image of my dream out of my mind, he catches my fast by the waist.  
I try to escape from his arms but he is to strong, so I give in, what makes me realize that I am exhausted because of the crying and hyperventilating.  
He lays me on my bed, and sits on the side next to me. I feel his eyes burn into my flesh, even when my eyes are closed.  
His hand touches my arm softly. ''Katniss?'' he asks sweet. I open my eyes a little and try to stay calm, because he looks really worried. But I can't help but breathe a little heavier. He pets me on my arm ''Sssh, ssh, you're awake. What you dreamed wasn't real,'' I look him into his eyes.  
It calms me down. Now I just feel how tired I am. ''Stay with me, please.''  
''Of course, I always will. Just tell me everything when you wake up, I'll be here,'' then I fall asleep while he holds my hand.

**Sorry if Katniss seemed a little out of character. But you know, it's fanfiction right. And when I started writing this I just couldn't help but make Katniss seem a little scared. Since that doesn't happen that much in the books. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Resting and talking

**A new chapter! Sorry, that I haven't write in a couple days. I had a lot of tests at school. So I tried to make this one a alot longer, I hope you enjoy it.**

I wake up in the afternoon. This time there were no nightmares. When I look up I see Peeta sitting in a chair next to my bed, sleeping. He looks very peaceful with his eyes closed.  
I watch him for a couple minutes when he wakes up, he is sitting straight and when his eyes open I close mine.  
After a couple more minutes I pretend to wake up. I stretch and sit a little straighter and then look at Peeta, who is watching me carefully.  
''Hi, slept well?'' He asks me with a playful smile.  
Staring at his smile, makes my lips curl ''Yeah, I did,'' I wait, letting it sink in ''You stayed.''  
He laughs ''Why so surprised? You know that I care for you deeply,'' suddenly that strange feeling in my stomach I had during our kiss comes up again. It makes me want to kiss him again, but I don't, because the image of my dream is still there. But it's is slowly fading.  
Because here he is, next to my bed, still holding my hand.

We talk a little about the bakery, well, he talks and if he doesn't have anything else to say, I ask him a question about something. Just so I can stare at him.  
''So, about your dream,'' he frowns ''what was it about? Why did you scream as soon as I came in, I hope it's not because of the kiss..'' he says uncomfortable.  
''N-n-no, uh, I'll uh tell you later. I am gonna take a uhm.. shower,'' I stutter. What is happening to me?

I step out of bed and get some clothes together, heading to the bathroom while Peeta stares at me.  
The shower is warm, very warm. It feels good, except for my hand, warm from holding Peeta's hand.  
I put my clothes on, brush my hair and braid it. When walking into my room, I notice Peeta's gone, so I go downstairs and see if he's there.  
My mom and Prim are at the table, having dinner, when they see me they look concerned. I sigh ''I am fine, really, it's all good,'' I smile ''Where did Peeta go?''  
Prim looks at my mom, wondering if she knows. ''He is getting some cheese bread for you. I guess he just wants to take care of you. He is making it himself, just because you like it so much. He'll be right back,'' My mom says while trying to read my facial expression.  
''Katniss?'' I hear the soft, sweet voice of Prim, she is looking worried ''What happened?''  
I walk up to her, gently stroking her hair. ''Nothing, I just had a bad dream, okay little duck?'' I kiss her root and smile.  
''Mom, I am going to Peeta okay?'' I see at her face she wants me to eat. ''I'll eat with Peeta, I can take care of myself, you know that. I'll be home at 10.''

Once I arrive at the bakery, I see Peeta decorating a cake. That reminds me of the games, when I was looking for him when the game makers announced 2 Tributes could win.  
He sees me and smiles. Now I have no choice but to walk into the bakery.  
''Hey Katniss! I was just finishing these cakes and heading back to your house with the cheese bread,'' he gives me a hug. I hold him tightly. How can I think that this boy would kill me? He is just too nice to me, how.. how can I be scared of him? I yelled when I saw him! That's awful! I wonder what he thought when he noticed because of him I ran into the bathroom. I feel tears on my cheek, and quickly wipe them away, but just to slow, because Peeta notices them.  
''Katniss! What's wrong? Why are you crying?'' He holds me by my shoulders and tries to look into my eyes. I can't help but let the tears pass through.  
''Katniss! Katniss! Look at me! Come on, let's go to my house,'' he takes me to the his house, I guess for more privacy, and we go upstairs, to his room. His parents aren't home. Their working at the bakery.  
He puts me on his bed and goes to the bathroom. When he comes back I see he has tissues and gives them to me. Then he takes place next to me.  
I am still sobbing, and not trying to look at Peeta. I hate it when people see me at a weak moment.  
Peeta takes my hand and tries to wipe the tears away with his other hand while holding a tissue. ''Katniss, ssh, ssh, tell me what's wrong. It's okay,'' he almost begs, but calm.

It takes him some time to get me to speak. But when I speak, more tears come.  
''I.. I.. I dreamt of you.. b-b-but.. y..y..you tried t.. t.. to,'' I can't speak anymore, the thought of me saying out loud that he tried to kill me in my dreams, makes me feel horrible. I try to stand up and walk it off. But I collapse. I don't have any control over my body. Peeta lifts me and puts me on his bed again. I am now laying on Peeta's bed! While trying to tell him he tried to kill me! This is absolutely ridiculous. I screamed to his face, how can he be so sweet to me?  
''What Katniss, what did I try?'' He's looking serious while stroking my hair. I inhale and exhale trying to calm down. After about 6 minutes I calmed a little down so I try to talk again. ''Well.. You uhm, tried.. to'' I hesitate ''kill me,'' I whisper, blushing with my head hanging.  
I can tell he's a little in shock, his body is frozen and his breath is going a little harsh. ''Well, I hope you don't think I will ever do that, right?'' he looks deeply into my eyes.  
''No! No! Of course not! I was just freaked out, I mean, I didn't mean to scream! I am so sorry!'' and the tears return. Peeta lifts my head and holds me. ''Katniss, easy, it's fine, it happens. Come here,'' he pulls me on his lap and hugs me.  
My stomach has that weird feeling again, and the urge to kiss him is getting bigger every time it comes. I try to hold it back, which is pretty hard. ''Peeta?'' I ask quietly ''can you stay with me tonight?'' and look up to him.  
His cheeks are getting a little red. ''Sure. You can sleep here. I just get some stuff for you and tell your mom. I'll be back in a while. There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom,'' he gives me a kiss on my forehead and then leaves.

I walk into the bathroom and see a toothbrush, still in its package. I take it out, put some toothpaste on it and start brushing while taking a good look at his bathroom. It's blue like the ocean, except for the shower, which is black combined with white.  
The mirror is small and the sink is deep and in the shape of a circle. When I'm done brushing I quickly wash my face and walk into Peeta's bedroom again.  
Seems like he's not here yet. I see his closet isn't closed, so walk up to it to close it. But suddenly a paper falls out. I pick it up and the words above say:

_My true love Katniss.._ I gasp.

**Cliffhanger. Will Katniss be shocked of what Peeta wrote, or was it even Peeta? Next chapter coming soon!  
****Also funny thing happend: Because of my incredible need to write fast, I make a funny mistake at ''I'll eat with Peeta'' first it said: ''I'll eat Peeta'' and I don't think that is very healthy. Hehe. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Truth comes out

**Hey, I'm back. It's been 4 days, maybe short, but for me a little too long. So, here I am, ready to make a new chapter! Yaaaay! Enjoy! By the way, this chapter is going to full of love and discoveries! I really enjoyed writing it.**

_''My true love Katniss..''_ I gasp.

What is this? The words on the paper keep repeating themselves in my mind.  
It's Peeta's handwriting, but the letters that make the words are a little curly, and the words themselves doesn't seem like words that Peeta would ever use.  
I walk to the window, checking if Peeta isn't coming. When no one is in sight, I walk back to the closet and take the paper. It says:

_''My true love Katniss.._

_I might be too afraid to give this to you, but I have to get my feelings straight._  
_You really are the most beautiful, bravest, strongest person I ever met._  
_And I am the one who loves you with all my heart, I know you will never feel the same, but maybe I'll give it a try and tell you someday how strongly my love actually is._  
_But for now, I'll let you be happy with Gale._

_In the arena I felt like the luckiest guy in the world, which is weird, because death was our company everywhere._  
_But with you there, when you found me, I felt so happy, you came looking for mé!_  
_I couldn't believe it, this beautiful, most special girl I had ever seen was with me in a game of death, and wanted to be with me, she had put all her faith in me, because she wasn't afraid to sleep, thinking I might kill her._  
_We took care of each other, and in the end, we would die for each other._  
_But sadly, my heart broke when this girl told me she didn't feel the way I felt for her, for me. Even though, I didn't gave up hope._  
_Because, I knew after thinking about it, not all of it could be fake._

_So here I am, declaring my love to you, on paper, which you probably won't even read._  
_I would do anything for you, I would die for you because I could not handle the pain of losing you, I would stand up to anyone for you no matter what the consequences are._  
_My love has been growing for the past 11 years. I watched you sing, I watched you leave school and I saw you looking at me._  
_What can I say, you are my true love, my love at first sight, and I could not live without you._

_Peeta''_

I stand there, in the middle of the room, with my mouth open and the paper still in my hand, shaking.  
My first thought is that I never knew he loved me this much, I mean I knew he loved me, but not this much, and I wasn't able to return those feelings.  
My second thought is that I am extremely confused, my mind tells me I can't hurt him anymore, but heart tells me I can't live without him either. My stomach has that weird feeling again.  
Maybe there is something more than friendship, well there definitely was more than that all this time, but I hadn't had any time to think about it that way.

After I put the paper into my pocket I hear the door opening and after a few seconds it closes. Quickly I settle myself in the chair next to the bed, waiting for Peeta to come up and walk into the room.  
After a few minutes the door opens and Peeta walks in. He smiles when he sees me, and I instantly smile back. ''Hey, what did my mom say?'' I see my pajama in his hands and blush.  
''She said it was fine,'' he laughs when he sees my cheeks turn red ''here, Prim gave me these, she said you liked this one the best.'' He gives me the pair of clothes and a bag, when I open it, I see my hairbrush and a letter. I open it and I see it's from Gale. I sigh, what does he want now?

_''Katniss,_  
_sorry about yesterday, sadly, I am in love with you, and you don't love me._  
_I just have to accept that I think, but I think I won't be able to._  
_My point is; I am sorry._  
_I hope you're not very mad at me, but I left you something anyway._  
_Look at the back of this._

_Gale.''_

I turn the paper and see a bracelet, it's made of wool it's small and has a hanger that's silver and looks like a bow and arrow. It's actually pretty. But don't put it on, I let it slide into the bag. Peeta looks at me ''Everything okay?'' I smile at him ''Everything is fine, I'm gonna change, I'll be right back,'' and I get into the bathroom.  
My pajama is green, my favorite color. It's just a pair of shorts and a T-shirt that nearly reaches my hips. I've had a couple of years, but it's not too small so I kept it. I put it on and walk back to Peeta.  
It looks like he changed into sweatpants and also a T-shirt. We both blush when we look at each other.  
He looks pretty cute with his hair all messy and with this outfit. It's just.. casual, which is good, after all those flashing outfits with the games and the Victory Tour.  
We stand there for quite a uncomfortable minutes blushing. ''We uh.. should go sleep, it is getting late,'' Peeta says what brings some movement into the situation. I nod.  
We step into bed, he on the left side of the bed and I lay down on the right, we turn so we can look each other in the eye. I stare at his face. He smiles and his eyes close a little.  
I automatically take his hand and he is surprised by my action but quickly recovers and gives a little squeeze in my hand. My stomach is getting very upset and I can't avoid it anymore.  
I am in love with Peeta Mellark.

And the pain in my stomach is hunger, hunger to be with him, close. And while the hunger gets stronger and less controllable, I crawl closer to him.  
I hide my face in his shirt while still holding his hand and my other hand is on the mattress beneath my chin, giving a little support.  
Again, Peeta is surprised by the way I act. He puts his other arm around my waist. I feel my cheeks getting very red. Peeta let go of my hand and lifts up my head.  
Now our faces are very close, and I can see how absolutely handsome he is. His face has this sweet soft expression, what makes me smile.  
This action makes him laugh and before I know it, he presses his lips against mine.

**WOOHOO! CHAPTER 5 DONEEE! I hope you enjoyed it, 'cause I enjoyed writing it! And I am sooo glad she finally admitted she loves him! In the book it looked like aaaaages! Chapter 6 coming soon.**


	6. Love with a shock

**It's just been 2 days and I already got more inspiration and I'm having a good day, so I thought: AH HELL, I'LL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! And the reviews are very nice so thank you! Enjoy.**

His lips are warm against mine and it feels just right because now I can finally admit everything.  
First, I love Peeta and second, this feeling in my stomach has been hunger to be with him and kiss him. And I'm finally able to let the hunger control me, because Peeta is here, to hold me from things I wouldn't do if I think straight, and he loves me to.

His hand is now holding my cheek and his other hand it holding me tightly at my waist. My hand is crawling through his hair and I free my other hand so I can place my arm around his neck.  
The kiss starts tender, softly but mostly carefully. After a while we are glued to each other and the kiss is getting intense. But we both don't let it go further, even though our hearts are beating very loudly and the hunger tells us to give it all.

After a while of the passionate kissing we break apart and look deeply into each other's eyes. His eyes are shining and his smile gives the impression of someone who is very happy about how something turned out.  
And I feel the same way. All I can do for now is smile back while my cheeks are turning red as tomatoes, when they get too hot I quickly look down, laughing in myself because of how I am behaving. This is definitely not like me, and I never wanted to be like this, but it actually feels pretty good with Peeta.

''So,'' he starts a little confused ''does this mean you chose between me and Gale?''  
I'm sitting a little up ''Well, it has a pretty long story behind it, but yes,'' I look at him from beneath my laces.  
He laughs ''Well, I think we've got the time, since it's only 11 pm,'' and pulls me closer into his embrace.  
''Fine,'' I sigh and start talking. ''let's see, yesterday a lot of things happened that made me realize it. In the morning I heard 2 voices talking outside my room. I saw you and Haymitch, it was about you telling me something but Haymitch wasn't very supportive,'' Peeta blushes and nod.  
I continue ''but you guys heard me move, and me being me, pretended to be asleep again and listened further. So that morning when I came to the bakery I was afraid of what you wanted to tell me. When me and Gale were done hunting after that he uhm.. kissed me,'' I see the anger in Peeta's face getting strong but there's also is jealousy.  
''I pushed him away and told him he is just my friend. And then you kissed me and I got this weird feeling in my stomach and wasn't able to place it. Well, you know about the dream. And I have had this feeling in my stomach all the times I was with you today, even after the nightmare. But then..'' I hesitate ''I saw.. uhm.. a letter in your closet which had fallen out,'' I carefully look at his face.  
Peeta doesn't look angry, more embarrassed. ''Yeah well, I wasn't really planning on giving you that.. to weird,'' he says looking down.  
''Yeah well I read it,'' I say and quickly continue ''and I thought it was wonderful. But when you kissed me after you came back here, I couldn't avoid it anymore.''  
I look up to him and just say it ''I love you Peeta, I always did, but didn't have time to think about you that way even in the arena, I was too focused on keeping us two alive. But I know now, you can't live without me you say, but I can't live without you,'' that's when I kiss hím.

It's a tender kiss and doesn't take very long because he breaks us apart.  
''You don't know how long I have waited for you to say that to me Katniss,'' he holds me close to him.  
For a couple of minutes we just stare at each other, but we can sense we are getting tired, so I turn around and he still holds me against him.  
I fall asleep while he kisses my head softly.

That night there are no nightmares, only images of Peeta's face, looking at me with a loving smile.  
When I wake up his hand is still around my waist. I turn to him and stare at him until he wakes up. His eyes slowly open and grins when he sees me stare.  
''Good morning, slept well?'' he asks and kisses my forehead.  
I laugh ''Yes, I slept very well, because you were here,'' and kiss him on his lips.  
He kisses me back and when we break apart he stands up. ''I am going to make you breakfast so don't move, I mean it,'' he smiles challenging ''or else I have to lock you up.''  
I crawl to him, grab the back of his head and kiss him. ''If you lock me here, I won't be able to do that,'' giving him another kiss and pulling him back. He lays next to me again and strokes my hair. ''Ah, the horror. Well then you should just come with me and be in my presence all the time when I make the bread..'' he smiles.

''I really don't have a problem with that,'' I pull him up, grab his hand and we go downstairs.

Peeta bakes the bread while I watch him. He does it all so quickly.  
When he's done he gives me a piece of the cheese bread he made. ''Hmm.. Peeta, it's delicious,'' I say with my eyes closed, enjoying the taste.  
He just watches me eat. I eat it very quick and when I'm done Peeta grabs my arm and kisses me. I am surprised by his sudden action but I let him.  
His arms are around my waist and mine are around his neck. He kisses me with a lot of passion, like he is about to lose me and this is the last time we see each other. He totally surrenders. We kiss for about 10 minutes because we both don't want to break apart. But when we eventually do we stare into each other's eyes.  
''What's with the sudden kiss,'' I ask him with a smile ''not that I didn't enjoy it..''  
He laughs ''Katniss, like I said before. You don't know what effect you have on people, especially on me. You are beautiful and so smart. How can I just watch you? I need you in my arms, to hold you, to never let you go,'' and all I can do is believe him, because he has the same impact on me.  
''I love you Katniss,'' he stares at me with his deep blue eyes ''I love you more than anything in the whole wide world.''  
My eyes are filling up with tears of happiness, how could I not realize that this is the boy I have loved all this time. ''I love you too Peeta, with all my heart. I really do.'' And we sit down on the couch, and I snuggle in his embrace, we hear the door opening.

Haymitch and Gale walk in and stare at us, Gale in a confusing and dissaproving way and Haymitch relieved. I can't help but blush and look down, while Peeta is looking at them.  
''Uhm, hello?'' I hear the confusion in Gales voice, and I try to stay calm.  
''Hi, what are you guys doing here?'' Peeta asks, I can hear that he doesn't want them here right now. And I have to admit, neither do I. The moment we were sharing was just right and they interrupted it. But I also think back to yesterday, when Gale kissed me.  
With that in my mind I get angry and my cheeks are returning to their normal state. I look up and try to look annoyed.  
They both look a little uncomfortable, Gale more than Haymitch because he is drunk. ''Well, uhm,'' Gale looks a little guilty ''the uh, mine exploded, I got out just in time.''

My mind goes insane, my muscles shut down, my heart stops and I can only think back of the time my dad died in another explosion in a mine.  
I see Peeta getting up very fast, Haymitch and Gale run up to me. Their mouths move but I can't hear a thing. I notice my mouth is open. I'm screaming.  
After 5 minutes my hearing comes back a little and they all scream my name. Peeta is holding my shoulders and is trying to get through to me. But he doesn't.  
When I stop screaming I try to get up and run away, away from everything. I don't want them to see me like this.  
But when I get up, -which isn't easy with Peeta holding me and Gale and Haymitch behind him still screaming my name- everything goes black.

**Wow, it started all lovey and then BOOM, BREAKDOWN! Honestly, I didn't expect this myself. But I am glad I came up with it, which means I can write some more chapters. Also, Katniss has to tell the people she cares about that she loves Peeta. BY THE WAY, I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST HAVE ALOT OF TESTS THESE COUPLE OF DAYS. SO I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.**


	7. Sinking in and comfort

**Sorry for the late chapter, had a lot of tests. Oh and for those who are interested; I am planning to write a story about Rogue/Marie and Iceman/Bobby of X-Men and also an Harry Potter story, but I just have to think what the subject will be about. But just for your information: This does nót mean I will stop writing this one, I will be writing 1 chapter this one and 1 for X-Men at the same time! Well anyways, enjoy.**

_But when I get up, -which isn't easy with Peeta holding me and Gale and Haymitch behind him still screaming my name- everything goes black._

I try to stand, to see and to smell. But there's nothing here. Just black, and black only. I struggle, I am getting scared. What happened? And again, my mind shuts down.

''Katniss? Katniss?'' the voice of an angel says softly.  
My eyes won't open and my voice won't let me speak. After some long awful minutes my eyes let me open them a little bit.  
I see Peeta's face above mine with a concerned look. I wish I could tell him I'm fine. But that's not possible. I'm nót fine and beside that, I can't even talk.  
When I move my eyes as far that's possible, I see the walls of my room. Looks like they moved me.  
Peeta sees my eyes move and immediately starts to say my name.  
''Katniss! Katniss! Everything is fine, no one is hurt!'' he tries to say with a calm voice, but he clearly isn't able to control it.  
I pull all my strength together ''Peeta..'' I say very soft.  
Peeta fast looks up and looks more relieved ''Katniss, are you okay? I was so worried!'' he takes me in his arms.  
With a deep breath I try to calm him down ''I'm fine.. can I have something to eat..?'' I ask, thinking maybe some eat will give me some more strength.  
''Sure, I'll be right back. Don't move!'' he says.

When he comes back he has some bread. I try to lift my arm which is pretty hard, but I have to get up eventually. I grab the bread and bring it to my mouth. When I take a bite I notice it's cheese bread. I eat it all and slowly regain my strength.  
Peeta helps me up so I can sit up in my bed. When our faces reach each other's height I smile.  
''What? Do I have something on my face?'' he smiles back with his hand trying to get something off his face.  
I laugh ''No, no, I just like seeing you. I am happy you're here with me,'' I pull him in for a hug.  
He was a little surprised by my sudden energy.

When he pulls back he looks serious ''Katniss, are you really okay?'' his eyebrow lifts.  
''Uhm, kinda, now tell me what happened,'' I couldn't tell him that I was on the edge of a breakdown. I wanted to know what happened.  
He tries to read my face while talking ''Well, there was a explosion in the mine where Gale was,'' he stops to see me frown ''a good thing is that Gale got out of there in time, but some of the mine workers didn't. Gale doesn't have any work anymore because all the other mines are damaged or already have enough workers.''  
''Well, I can give him some food I guess, we have enough..'' I try to calm down.  
He nods and gives it a rest when he sees I am not calm yet so he lays down next to me.  
I bury my head into his shirt and let his scent be the only thing I can think about for a couple of minutes. He smells of fresh baked bread.  
We just lay here frozen, silently. His arm is warm against skin while he strokes my cheek. Suddenly there is a soft noise so I look up at him.  
He fell asleep. Again I notice how peaceful he looks, how totally friendly and harmless. It keeps surprising me, this boy did win the Games with me, even though he didn't kill someone on purpose. It's just the thought that most people get when they look at the Victors, and absolutely unfair.

I try to get up without making any noise so I won't wake him up.  
When I manage to do that I get some clothes together and take a shower. I put on some shorts and a T-shirt and get back to my room.  
My hair is still a little wet so I try to dry it with a towel, brush it and make a braid. When I turn around I notice Peeta has been looking at me this whole time.  
''Hey, I thought you were sleeping? Did I wake you? I didn't meant to!'' I rattle.  
He laughs and gets up ''No, you didn't wake me and besides I don't mind, I like watching you braid your hair,'' he grabs my hand ''come sit with me.''  
I sit next to him on the side of my bed and look at him.  
He looks at my face ''You are so beautiful Katniss,'' he frowns and looks away ''well, we should go to Gale, see how he is doing.''  
''Okay..'' I say confused, he never really cared about Gale, so why now? It's probably because he knows I care about him.  
He helps me up and we walk downstairs, through the door and go to Gale's house, while holding hands.  
My shock of the mine mostly settled now, mainly because I am enchanted with Peeta's presence. Still, there is a part in me that still needs to come loose, which probably will come out tonight in my dreams. So I try to enjoy this great moment with Peeta. I get closer to him what makes him put his arm around my waist.  
This boy makes me feel special, happy, calm and I know I am not alone anymore as long as he's with me.

**PFF! This chapter took me like 4 days! Or maybe 5, because I had só many tests at school! Besides of part that it's short, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter is coming fast.**


	8. Pain and anger

**Here is it, an extra-long story.  
Synchro lover: thank you for your kind reviews! It encourages me to write more, and they make me feel good that someone likes my story.  
anon(?): Your comment was really funny! When I read it I immediately started this chapter!  
Enjoy.**

When we arrive at Gale's house, Peeta knocks on the door. We hear some stumbling inside and then Hazelle opens the door with some clothes in her hands. She looks exhausted, but her face lightens up a bit when she sees me.  
''Hey Katniss,'' with her empty hand she pats my back when she hugs me, then let's go and nods at Peeta with a friendly smile ''good morning, Peeta.''  
Hazelle actually likes Peeta, aside from Gale.  
''Hazelle, good to see you,'' I smile ''how are you?''  
She sighs ''I am really busy since Gale lost his job, we really needed the money, so now I have to work twice as hard,'' there is feeling of guilt coming up while she keeps talking ''at least Gale can hunt so we have food.''  
I grab her hand ''Hazelle, you can move in with us for a while, mom would love to help you and we have enough food for all of us.'' I look at Peeta and his eyes say it all, he doesn't trust the situation probably because this means Gale will move in with me. So I whisper ''I love you'' to him.  
Then he smiles and whispers back ''I love you too Katniss.''  
When I look back at Hazelle I see she wants to refuse but when she looks at my face she knows I won't take no for an answer, and pulls me in for a hug.  
We both laugh, then we pull back ''So, I guess you guys are here for Gale, I'll get him and then I'll go to your mom to talk over a few things.'' She turns around and walks in the house.

I turn back to Peeta and lay my head against his chest with my arms around him. He lays his arms around my waist. And in this short moment all I can think about is how lucky I am to have a boy like him, who loves me no matter what.  
His grey shirt still has the smell of freshly baked bread and his arms around my waist always makes me feel warm inside.  
I treasure this moment until we get interrupted.  
Someone coughs behind me and I quickly turn around. Gale, who is now standing before me, has a disapproving look on his face.  
When I look back up at Peeta, his face shows no expression, he's just looking straight at Gale. And the minute I look back at Gale he does the same.  
I blush and look down. After about 2 minutes my blush has faded and I can't take this silent anymore  
''Gale, are you okay?'' I ask, looking worried at him.  
''Yup, fine.'' He answers still looking at Peeta, angry now.  
I sigh and then walk away because I now feel the panic that has been hidden coming up. ''Katniss,'' they both yell ''where are you going?'' that's just Gale.  
But I just keep walking, faster, while the panic tries to get a hold for me. Before I know it I am running. Running the whole way to the woods, crawling under the fence, running further and further in the woods and then eventually climb in a tree where I can scream and punch against some branches so my panic attack can go loose.  
I punch, scream, kick, cry, hit my head against the tree trunk and pull my hair. I go insane.  
After a half hour I am totally exhausted. My body slides down and I sit on a thick branch. My eyes close after a couple minutes.

''Katniss'' a voice says my name, tender.

The voice comes back up again but slowly fades away ''Katniss..''

My dad's face. He smiles at me, with fire behind him.

His lips move ''I love you Katniss.'' Then the fire makes him disappear from my sight.

My eyes flew open, and that's when I realize my mouth is also open, screaming. I quickly put my hand over my lips.  
I sit up and look around, I'm still alone. The sun is now slowly going down. The sky is orange, yellow and still a little blue.  
For a couple of minutes I just stare at it, thinking of my dad, the dream, Peeta and Gale.  
They must be wondering where I am by now, I guess I did go away suddenly. But I don't want to face them yet. Because my hands, my forehead, my cheeks and my knees are bleeding, my hair is all messy and my face also is wet from the tears.  
I slide out of the tree and walk slowly through the woods. When I arrive at the lake where I used to go with my dad, I clean my face with the water.  
When I'm done, I feel a raindrop on my cheek. A few moments later it pours, and I run back to the fence, crawl back under it and sit behind one of the nearby houses where the roof sticks out a little bit where I can take shelter.  
My shorts and shirt are completely soaked, same as my hair. I pull out my braid and try to comb it with my fingers as good as possible, and put back a braid. I sit back and wait till the rain stops.

After a while, I guess almost an hour, only a few raindrops are falling down from the sky, and decide to head back home.  
It is now completely dark and the moon is at his highest, so there is a little bit of light that lets me find my way back home.  
I try to stay unnoticed while walking over the path of the Victors' Village.  
When I get to the house I quietly open and close the door and sneak to my room, I change into some other shorts and a black T-shirt.  
I don't take a shower because then I would wake mom and she probably spoke with Peeta and Gale about me running away and not coming back, but do clean my hands, knees and face again to get the blood off that had come back out of the wounds.  
My bed feels warm on my cold skin, but miss the warmth of Peeta holding me. I wonder what he and Gale are doing now, are they looking for me?  
Peeta's loving face appears before me, together with Gale's disapproving face when he caught me and Peeta in a embrace this afternoon.  
I step out of bed and grab the bag that I had left on my desk yesterday. The letter that Gale wrote for me is still inside, with under it the bracelet that came with it.  
I put the bracelet on, because I know I can't stay mad at Gale forever. He saw me and Peeta together, and there's nothing that can change that now.

When I try to get some sleep again it doesn't work 'cause I keep thinking about what they're doing. I decide to go look for them, to let them know I'm fine, so I have to go to Peeta's house because I don't know if Hazelle is already here or not.  
Back to the door I grab my coat, my shoes and put them on.  
I walk towards Peeta's house but stumble over a rock and fall on the ground. When I try to get back up, my leg terribly hurts.  
I turn to my back to take a look at my leg, but I can't, it hurts to much.  
With my other leg that's fine I try to get up but I fall back on the ground. So I try to drag myself to the side of deserted house.  
There is sticking a shelf out, and grab it to help myself get up. I lean against the house and get up with the shelf under my shoulder.  
I stumble further to Peeta's house, I can't go back now, Peeta's house is closer.  
After a couple of meters his house comes in sight, I'm glad.  
I arrive at the front door, knock and collapse. The pain in my leg is too much.

The door opens ''Katniss?'' I hear two people say at the same time.  
I look up and see Peeta and Gale looking at me confused and worried ''What happened?'' Peeta almost yells while he picks me and carries me in the house, with Gale following.  
He lays me on the couch and they both take place in chairs opposite of me.  
''Where did you go Katniss? Are you still mad at me?'' Gale scratches himself behind his head, looking uncomfortable.  
I try to get up a little ''No Gale, it's fine,'' I hesitate ''it was just.. a shock hearing the.. news.''  
He tries to read my face then looks at my hand and a smile appears on his face.  
''Now Katniss, what happened?'' Peeta just looks at me and Gale, suspicious, also he notice the bracelet that hangs around my wrist.  
I groan of pain and look down, the pain in my leg becomes more intense. They both notice and Gale puts a pillow under it while Peeta carefully pulls up my leg, and put it back down.  
''I panicked,'' I admit ''I thought I had it under control but I didn't, so I ran into the woods, climb in a tree and kicked, punched and hit my head against the tree trunk. I fell asleep, had a nightmare, were bleeding, tried to get come, changed, tried to sleep but I couldn't. All I could think about was.. you two. I was worried about you.''  
''You were worried about ús? Katniss! You were bleeding? And you come here with a, I suppose, broken leg!'' Peeta grabs me by my shoulders, softly moving his hand over my wounds.  
I sigh and now look him straight in his blue eyes ''I'm sorry Peeta,'' and the tears are now sliding down my cheeks.  
He wipes away my tears and gives me a loving look ''You'll be fine, it's okay.'' He gives me a tender soft kiss.  
I return the kiss and then give him a tight hug. When we pull back I see Gale sitting back in his chair looking at us with a tense gaze.  
My eyes go back to my lap and feel my cheeks turning red ''Gale, is Hazelle already with my mom and Prim with your brothers?'' I say trying to change the subject.  
Peeta goes back to his seat and Gale's expression soften ''Yea, she is. Thanks by the way.''

''Peeta?'' I ask ''what's the time?'' I have been sitting in the tree till it was dark and it's been a while since I came here.  
''It's about 3 am, do you want me to bring you home?'' he stands up.  
I sign him to sit back down ''No, I'll sleep here, Gale you can tell my mom right?'' I give him a careful look.  
He sighs but agrees ''Sure Katniss.''  
''Well I'll go get some clothes for you at your house and bring it upstairs, I'll be right back.'' Peeta says and kisses my cheek then I hear the front door open and close.  
I look back at Gale and sigh what makes him look away ''Gale..'' I try but it's no use.  
''It's fine Katniss, I know you love him, not me,'' he looks at my hands ''but why are you wearing that bracelet?''  
''Because.. you're my friend,'' I slowly answer ''or should I give it back to you?'' I begin to unleash the bracelet while my anger is bubbling up.  
''No! No! It's fine, keep it.'' He is now standing before me and holding my wrist.  
He looks me in the eyes, and unfortunately again, his lips touch mine. It very unpleasant while the pain in my wounds and leg are getting worse when I try to resist.  
He holds me tight so I can't move. Why is this happening? I don't want this! Whats wrong with him? Those thought are going through my head when again a panic attack is coming up.  
I hear a door opening and some yelling.  
I can't get any air and pass out.

**Sorry guys! I just had to put some Gale action in this chapter, I absolutely hate the guy so I am gonna enjoy writing the next chapter, hehe. This was also a huuuuuuge chapter. Over 2000 words guys! I hope you enjoyed it. Katniss does pass out and sleeps a lot in my story doesn't she..? Review and subscribe please. Also, check out my other story: Trust me (Bobby/Rogue X-Men.) Another story is coming up to, about Hermione and Ron, probably a one-shot.  
You guys can also give some suggestions of what kind of stories you want me to write. Options are: Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Vampire Diaries(book and tv-serie), Narnia, Pirates of the Caribbean, Secret Circle, X-Men (nót the comics), Glee, Back to the Future, Footloose, Sky High, That '70s show, Awkward. For example with X-Men, Hunger Games I am willing to give my readers a roll in these stories.  
Just lemme know. **


	9. Fight, don't accept

**Well, here is chapter 9. I am so sorry that it has been a about 10 days? I have had so many tests you wouldn't believe it! Also, I had a writer's block for a couple days. But good thing; school ends in 4 weeks, yea yea late. Anyway, any thoughts for some stories for me to write? Then look back at the previous chapter at the end. Also, if you want me to update soon, you should review, good reviews make me happy and then I want to write more. Enjoy chapter 9.**

_**(A/N So, Gale kissed Katniss when he knows she loves Peeta.)  
**__I hear a door opening and some yelling.__  
__I can't get any air and pass out._

My eyes are feeling heavy as I try to open them when my consciousness is slowly returning.  
But the good thing is my hearing is still intact and I can hear voices are yelling and things are breaking.  
The weight on my body has disappeared but the pain didn't, my whole body is still sore and my leg feels like burning and breaking off.  
As I try to focus to forget the pain my eyes are feeling better so I slowly open them, the light is surprisingly bright and it stings in my head what makes me frown my eyebrows.

''Don't you listen at her at all?'' the voice cracked with anger, while again something sounds like breaking.

My narrowed eyes try to look around as far as I can and see a couple of people with blonde hair and two with brown hair.  
The sight clears some more and then I see who they are.  
The blonde people are; Haymitch who is standing next to the table about 2 meters away from me with next to him my mom looking concerned when I look further I see Peeta talking, or should I say screaming at Gale.

''When are you gonna see that she is making the wrong decisions?'' Gale yells back at Peeta with a furious look on his face.

That does it for Peeta, his face is turning red, his eyebrows frown and he starts to shake. I've never seen him like this before because this isn't like him.  
He clenches his fists and before I knew it he had punched Gale right in the face.

''You don't know anything about her do you, because you only think about yourself! And stop kissing her, she does NOT love you!'' he screams, especially the word not.

My muscles are getting more controllable by the minute and they are now almost ready to move.  
Wait a little bit more Katniss, have a little patient, I tell myself.  
I focus on Gale and Peeta, they are closer and look like they are about to kill each other.  
The feeling in my arms, fingers, legs, toes, body and my mind has come back and an energy rush is coming up.  
I jump up and push Gale and Peeta away from each other.

''That's enough! Both of you! Let me get this straight! I am in love with PEETA! Not you Gale, especially not since you keep kissing me when I clearly stated I don't want you to! What's wrong with you, what happened to you?'' I notice I am yelling but don't care, I am frustrated en this sudden energy isn't really helping.

They look at me with a shocked and surprised look.  
Gale's face is getting redder and now his fists bald, turning to me ''Because you are choosing wrong, you only know this guy since the Games! We know each other years! I know you better than anyone else, and you belong with me!'' he screams to me with his face only a few inches away from mine.

I step back, and look down, shocked and scared of how he reacted, but doesn't matter 'cause before I know it my cheek feels like heating up.  
When I hear everyone gasp I look up and see my mom and Prim shocked while Prim starts crying, even Haymitch looks shocked.  
Gale still stands before me when a couple of tears start to stream down my face, I can't help it.  
Then I realize it. Gale has hit me, he has hit me.  
But Gale doesn't seem to care and grabs my chin ''I can't just simply let you go to some bread boy! We are equal, how could you!'' he says almost threatening.

My cheek now feels like burning up and I bring my hand to the sore spot.  
The tears are multiplying as I try to speak.

''You.. you..'' I try ''you hit me..'' I manage to say but quietly, still trying to let it come through to me.

Peeta grabs Gale by his shoulder and turns him around so he has moved away from me. He looks at him with a death glare.  
My mom, Prim and Haymitch move to me to comfort me while my mom looks at my cheek.

Peeta starts to talk to Gale ''You should leave,'' he says clenching his jaws ''and don't come back or even speak to Katniss until she decides to speak to you, or I will really hurt you. You are lucky I won't now. Go.''

He pushes Gale to the door while Gale screams my name.

I look at Peeta throwing Gale out of the house. I sit back on the couch and touch my cheek again.  
''Are you okay Katniss? He shouldn't have done that,'' Peeta takes place next to me ''that complete asshole, what a jerk'' he mutters.

My eyes find his ''I am okay, I think.. He just hit me hard that's it,'' I lean forward and give him a tender kiss on his lips, smiling.

''You know I am not going to let this go, right?'' he raises one of his eyebrows and sighs, staring at the smile on my face ''I'm getting some ice.''

I catch his hand when he stands up and wants to walk towards the kitchen. He turns around and looks at me with a sad look in his eyes mixed with anger, relieve and concern. I mouth ''I love you'' and let him go.

''Can I go to your room Peeta? My leg is still very sore'' I remember.

My mom walks up to me and sits on the ground near me. She softly takes my leg and lays it in her lap. She turns and frowns at my leg. Prim comes now closer to and then runs to the kitchen.  
When she comes back she gives something to my mother, she takes a piece of the roll and I see what it is.  
Bandages, for my leg. It slightly hurts when my mom applies it even though she is still trying to be careful.

Peeta comes back in the room with a pack of ice and gently touches my cheek with it. The cold touch is making me shake, but the pain softens.

''Peeta,'' I whisper ''can I go to your room, my legs hurts really bad and I am pretty tired.'' I look at him and see he is staring with that same look again.

He steps out of it and answers me ''I guess me and Haymitch can carry you up..'' that comment made Haymitch more active then he has been this entire situation.

''Sure,'' he says ''let's go.'' He walks up to me and takes me in his arms, not trying to touch my leg.

''I'll be right up'' Peeta says, giving me a kiss on my cheek and then on my lips.

Haymitch caries me up and when we arrive at Peeta room (where I needed to lead him to since he doesn't really knows which rooms are where) he lays me on his bed and sits in the chair next to it.

''I see you came around,'' he looks at my while he sits back ''about time. He was starting to annoy me with his comments of how great you are'' he rolls his eyes.

''Yea well, I first thought I chose right, but now Gale is beating me up and tries to ruin my time with Peeta'' I sigh.

''Yup, but poorly he is love with you, I pity the guy'' he mutters ''anyway, I hope you get better soon. Bye'' He leaves the room.

I lay back and wait for Peeta. I think back of how Gale reacted. What went wrong? I don't get it. And, he hít me! It hurts pretty bad.  
I take Peeta's pillow and smell his scent. Freshly baked bread. My Peeta. My bread boy.  
He wanted to beat Gale. And by now I couldn't care less if he did.  
Gale has changed, and I think he's not just going to let me be with Peeta.

**Done, other chapters will follow. I am really sorry it took me so long, I had more then 800 words already done after I posted chapter 8, but with what stands above, I had so many freaking tests which makes me super tired. The last part of this chapter was written today, me half sleeping. I just felt like I had to post it or it would takes centuries for me to post more chapters. Aside from that, anyone still have options for other stories for me? Look at the end of chapter 8 and review. See you later.**


	10. Beautiful but horrible

**I am so, so, so, sooooo sorry I didn't post anything! But school is só busy lately, the coming week is a week full of tests, and when that's over 1 more week of school and then vacation starts. But I also had a slight writers block. So then I'll be posting a lot and much sooner! But I still owed you guys, so here is another chapter, even though it's short, I made time for it between learning! **

My eyes catch a bird, flying past the trees in the meadow. It sits down on the nearest tree and highest branch. When it opens his beak, beautiful sound overwhelms me.  
Other approach and join him in his melody.

My feet can bring themselves to get me up gracefully, soft and careful. With my bare feet I slowly walk on the grass. My arms spread, making my fingers let the soft breeze crawl through them.  
The melody doesn't stop, but takes a slower turn.

When I am closer to the tree and let myself slide against it, and enjoying the sun, when a shadow moves forward me.  
When it stands before me and it's top covers the sun I can have a clear look at the person.  
His flowing, slightly curled blond hair and heavenly blue eyes looked down at me, with a soft, caring look.  
His arm slowly lifts, reaching his hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me up carefully.

When I completely stand our eyes are locked and we stand very near each other.  
Neither of us say something, we just stand there, staring at each other's beauty. His eyes stare at me with a slight glistening in it. And with every breath he takes his hair moves a little what makes my heart jump.

His fingers slide through my loose, curly hair. Then reaches my cheek, when he stares at me admiring.  
After a few seconds of trying to read my expression he leans forward.  
When his lips touch mine, his first brushes it softly, then kissing me tenderly. Our hearts beat fast and we become one.  
I feel the wonder of paradise racing through my mind when I think about the one who is kissing me. He means the world to me and I can't he actually loved me to.  
My hands take their place in his neck and hair, when his are on my waist pressing me against him softly.  
We stay calm, controlling our urges and let this moment last.

I step away slowly, breathing heavily but as soft as possible, my eyes find the green grass. My cheeks are burning up as I feel strong fingers lifting my chin. His eyes find mine and a smile appears round his lips when he sees my blush.  
Then he leans back to me.

-~#~-

I shoot up. Looking around me wildly. When my eyes find a bobble at the right side of the bed I stumble out of the bed but trip and my ankle cracks.  
Even though it hurts, I am able to control my scream.  
But it's not enough, the bobble rises and turns my way, then turns back and pulls something. A light bright as the sun blinds me.  
I cover my eyes with my hand.

''Katniss?'' the bobble says with a familiar voice. ''are you okay?'' it's Peeta. He comes out of the bed and walk over to me.

When he reaches me he kneels down and cups my face. He frowns.

''I am uhm..'' I am still kind of shocked ''fine, but my ankle hurts a little, but it's fine.'' I stand up and stumble back to bed.

''Let me look at it,'' he walks up to me and takes my ankle carefully, then moves it ''does this hurt?''

When he turns it and moves it up and down it beats inside, making my face turn into pain. ''Yeah it does, but maybe it'll be over in the morning.''

He sighs, then walks into the bathroom and comes back with some bandages. He puts it around my ankle and lays back to me again.  
''Fine,'' he says worried ''but, what happened that you even fell out of the bed? Did you have a bad dream again?''

I look up to him ''No,'' I smile ''it was nice, because you were in it.'' I lean to him as far as I can and kiss him gently.

He carefully pulls me against his chest. His arms lays over my waist and he whispers in my ear ''I love you Katniss, and apparently in your dreams I do to. That's how much I love you.''

I close my eyes and snuggle more against him ''I love you to.'' And I fall back to sleep.

**Okay guys, sorry about this boring, short and véry OOC chapter. But first of all; like I said, I had to do it quick and my depression makes me tired sometimes. And learning also makes me tired. So I was soooo tired making this. Please forgive. The next chapter will be more happy and ''lively''.**


	11. Apology and love

**First of all; I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T WRITE IN SO LONG! I wasn't my intention to do so. My depression has been really bad lately, but I am trying to get the best of it, by doing on of my favorite things; writing. Also, I need a Beta, anyone volunteering?  
**

** And as usual; **

**I do not, nor have I ever or will own the Hunger Games or any of this characters. It all belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins  
**

**And I am very glad I wrote this in 2 days. Hope you guys still read it and enjoy it.**

Crack.. Crack.. Crack..

I shoot up. My eyes look left and right, searching for the screeching sound near me.

Nothing. Peeta is gone, I'm guessing he is making some breakfast.

I try going back to sleep, but I am unable to. I step out of bed, putting some sweatpants on and an old sweater.

I walk into the kitchen to see Peeta passed out. I run up to him.

''Peeta!'' I shake him, which makes his eyes open lightly.

He looks up to me ''Katniss? What happened?'' suddenly he jumps up.

He runs around the house, with a roller, like he is ready to punch someone.

When he comes back to me I try to contact him, while I'm panicking ''Peeta!, what's going on!? Is there a burglar or something?!'' I yell.

He rushes to me and takes me in his arms, looking into my eyes ''No, everything is okay,''

I can see he's not telling the truth ''Why are you lying to me Peeta?'' I ask him forcing him to tell the truth.

He sighs ''Gale was here, he punched me but Haymitch dragged him out. After that I think I passed out'' he analyses my reaction ''but it's okay now, he took him to Hazelle''

I walk further into the kitchen, looking for some damage.

''Okay'' I say calmly ''then I guess it's fine''

He laughs ''Are you serious? You're calm about it'' I turn to him and smile ''Ofcourse, if you say Haymitch took him it'll be okay.''

I run up to him and give him a hug ''I'm just glad you're okay, except for the fact you passed out'' I give him a kiss.

He holds me close ''Where's this mood coming from, not that I don't like it'' he smiles back at me.

''I think I was just my dream, that made me realize how lucky I am with what I've got.''

After a while me and Peeta walk outside, out of the Victors Village. I think back about when we came back from the Games.

How weird is was, realizing I didn't really need to hunt anymore, I could live in luxury. At first I didn't like it, seeing as I wouldn't be able to give Gale some help, since that wasn't really allowed.

And after a while Hazelle suddenly pops up before us.

''Katniss!'' she looks worried ''I need your help''

I look at Peeta and then back at her ''With what? Something's wrong?''

''Gale is freaking out! He is vomiting all over the place since I told him you don't want to see him, which I totally understand, he shouldn't have hit you'' she is starting to look desperate ''but he won't stop! He says he wants to apologize, but I am not sure he's stable enough''

''No'' Peeta says with a emotionless tone is his voice ''What will he do this time?''

''I'll go, I am so tired of this, I admit, I am not the Katniss I used to be, but I can still decide about my own life, and Gale can't do that for me, he never could. I want to set this straight'' I look at Hazelle ''but Peeta comes with me''

She nods ''Thanks Katniss! Thank you!'' she hugs me ''follow me.''

When I see the house of Hazelle coming closer I think back to all those times I walked into the little room, where Gale's brothers and little sister were playing.

How we would come in and have a little talk with Hazelle about the hunt. That's over now.

Gale has changed.

When we walk into the kitchen I see Gale sitting on a chair, his head lays on the dinner table, as much as you can call it that.

Hazelle runs up to him, gets a dirty towel and cleans up his mouth. I didn't realize the kitchen was full of buckets filled with vomit. Hazelle wasn't kidding.

''Gale'' Hazelle whispers ''Katniss is here''

When Gales face shoots up Hazelle leaves. Gales eyes are puffy red. Looks like he cried.

''Katniss, I'm so sorry'' he mumbles ''I don't know what came over me, I can't decide what you can and cannot do, and I shouldn't kiss you. You just don't know how hard it is, realizing your childhood friend, which you've been in love with for years, never really loved you. And seeing them with..'' he looks at Peeta ''someone else. It breaks a man's heart.''

''I get that Gale, But you hurt me to! I thought you were supposed to be my friend, and now you hit me, and don't accept my decisions! You changed!''

He looks down.

''And Gale, for the 10th time; I love Peeta'' I say very clearly ''and there's nothing you can do about it. I know I met him just before the Games started, but when you participate in something that life threatening, you realize the most important things. My feelings weren't quite clear these couple of years. But now they are. And all I know is, that you are, or were, my best friend, but I love Peeta. You have to accept that.''

Suddenly I feel lighter, knowing that I said what I wanted to say.

I can see by Gales helpless expression on his face, that he knows he lost this battle.

He stands up and walks up to me and Peeta.

''I know Katniss. I'll try to forget about you. So it's better if I don't see you for a couple of days or weeks.'' He whispers.

He turns to Peeta ''You take care of her, and know that you are, very lucky'' and he walks to the back of the house.

Hazelle comes back ''How'd it go?''

I sigh ''he says he needs some time to accept my choices, but he clearly upset, I hope that he'll be okay. I mean, there will be a true love for him to, I'm sure.''

After a couple of minutes of chatting with Hazelle Peeta and I leave.

''Are you okay?'' Peeta asks, looking concerned. He grabs me by my shoulders.

I look up to him ''I'm fine'' his sweet, caring eyes enchant me, which makes me smile ''I love you.''

''I really likes what you said, about us'' he lets me go ''I love you to.''

He kisses me and we walk further down the path.

**So, maybe you guys have any suggestions for the next couple of chapters. I was thinking about getting Gale and Madge a little bit closer. But for Peeta and Katniss, I kind of lost ideas. (Isn't Peeta just adorable)**

**Have a nice day and I'll try to upload the next chapter soon.**


	12. Meeting and cheering

**Once again, my lack of writing sucks.**

**But aside from that, I never quit a story, even when there are 10 months between chapters (now I'm sure that won't happen.) but I decided to write a quick chapter.**

**Lexi: I am so grateful for your review, I immediately started this chapter because it meant so much to me that you liked it so much.**

Peeta and I are walking through the Seam, towards the Hob. Our hands are melted together fitting each other perfectly. I feel like walking on clouds when I'm with him.

My hands squeezes his, which makes him squeeze back and I giggle.

He turns to me and cups my face "you are so cute when you giggle," he stares at me "you are so beautiful Katniss, I love you" he says sincere.

I stand on my toes and kiss him "I love you to" I say with my nose pressed against his.

And with that we walk into the Hob. I see Greasy Sae trading and selling her stuff when she spots us and her jaw drops.

My cheeks turn red. We make our way towards her and the closer we get the harder my cheeks glow.

"Well, well" Sae starts "what happened to you lovebirds, suddenly so affectionate?" She asks curious.

"We uh," Peeta starts "she helped me.. And I helped her and well.." He stutters like a guy who's meeting the very strict father of his girlfriend for the first time.

"He helped me with my nightmares and he well.." I look up to him and smile "he startled me with his personality and of course his cute appearance."

We just look into each others eyes completely disregarding the fact that Sae is eying us. When I realize that I jump back and look at my feet.

Peeta just blushes and rubs the back of his head making his hair a mess.

Sae laughs "all I have to say is that as lo g as your happy Katniss, I am happy." She turns around and then looks back at us "there are some people waiting for you over there" she points to a spot not to far away from her supplies.

I see 2 people standing there but I don't know who.

My hand slides out of Peeta's and I walk to the spot, very curious.

When I am there I can finally give the people a name: Delly and Madge.

"DELLY! MADGE!" I yell. I haven't seen them in so long! They've been to district 5 to keep a low profile.

They turn around and face me, right away a smile appears on both their faces.

We give each other hugs and end with a huge embrace.

"How are you guys?" I ask them still glad they're back.

Delly pinches my shoulder "are you kidding? We're great, aside from the fact we'd been gone from our best friend in like 5 months!"

Is it really been that long? Unbelievable.

"I'm happy to see you again Katniss" Madge says softly but politely as she always does.

I pull her in for a hug "I missed you to, Madge" I smile.

She chuckles when she stands back "wow, you hug me? You changed how so?"

I blush and quickly look back to Peeta, who's standing there still talking to Sae, looking very cute.

His hair is more messy because of the wind and his white shirt matches his blue jeans perfectly. It's so casual but it fits him.

When I look back at Delly and Madge they seemed to have followed my gaze.

They then look back at me.

Madge smile grows "Peeta? The bakers son? You like him?" She asks giddy.

I blush even deeper "come," is all I say and lead them towards Sae and Peeta.

I see Peeta look to me with a concerned but curious look.

When we reach them I take his hand and turn back to Madge and Delly, who are just staring at me.

"Madge, Delly, this is Peeta" I say uncomfortable "my boyfriend" I say hesitantly.

A moment they just gaze at me, probably wondering; Katniss Everdeen a boyfriend? Really? No way!

The thought makes me smile.

Then they both start screaming and jumping up and down "WOW KAT! CONGRATULATIONS!" They scream hysterical "AND HE'S HOT TO!"

I blush and see Peeta rubbing the back of his head, with a gorgeous smile on his face.

"Kiss her already lover boy!" Delly yells, which makes Greasy Sae jump "she's melting away just looking at you boy!"

He blushes and looks at me, but then leans forward, giving me a passionate kiss.

When we break the kiss Peeta decides we go to the bakery and insist on baking us cheese buns, saying its my favorite.

This makes Delly and Madge go 'aaaaaaw' almost the whole way through.

Peeta grabs my hand and gives me another kiss.

I never thought I'd be this happy, lucky to have this boy.

**I have a lot of ideas again so another chapters will follow, also suggest some things!I will be posting another story about Ron/Hermione on high school soon. I already have 8 chapters done. See y'all next chapter! Love you guys!**


End file.
